Deep down
by IamMyTH
Summary: Darkness and evil, cold and heartless, cruel and animalistic, lies deep down chained by humanity, sanity, kindness and warmth. Betrayed by his closest ones, those chains break and darkness will be unleashed.


**1**

The endless screech doesn't seem to stop. I hear it over and over again. The sudden screech of a vehicle at the last minute signaling one's eminent death, the widened eyes of your loved ones as they stayed rooted on the ground and you… You stood there watching the whole incident unfold before your very eyes and yet you could not rescue them. At that moment, astonishment and fear was much greater than instinct. The last thing you see is blood- blood, pooling around their bodies, and their eyes slowly closing. You are afraid that those beautiful, kind, gentle eyes will never open again. You start to panic. "No…" I muttered under my breath. This can't be happening. It's all just a dream and I will wake up to see that nothing has happened, is what you think.

Everything starts to blur. The next moment you are at the hospital; you remember the wheeling of the stretcher to the operation room. Then, you sit there, watching through the glass window, yours hands stuck like glue to the window, watching and waiting, and tears running down your face. You feel everyone is gazing at you, their eyes filled with pity. Then, the doctor comes out and you look at him for answers, anything that could tell you that they are all right. But, all you see is the downcast look on the doctor's face and you know that you have lost them. You scream at the top of your lungs.

I woke up with a sharp intake of the stale air, breathing in as much as my lungs could as if I was suffocating. "It was just a dream…." I muttered, but deep inside I know how real it is. I could not bring myself to face it. I was strong; now I am weak. I try to smell the heavenly smell coming from the kitchen every morning, but it wasn't there. Then, I realize yet again today, that she was gone. For the tenth time, I look around. The room where I was put into when I first was given custody to uncle after mom died. It was the room that I was left to rot day after day, where the entrance only opens up in the morning, signaling the start of my timetable – meals, torture, sleep and the next morning has been the same.

But, today is different. It is the first day of school. Immense rage started to build up and it quickly turned into fury. James…. He put me here; he even knew that I didn't want to go here. Then, the anger and hate subsides, it is no use. No matter how many times I try to tell James, that I was being ill treated, which was after a few days had become an understatement, he still refuses to let me live my own life. I am an independent person and I can take care of myself. Now, I can't. The confidence in me was all gone, I am hurt. I am broken by the slaps across my face, the knives that scrape my body, the glass shards that embed in my skin. I sigh, at least I get to see Annabeth.

The scraping of footsteps were heard; and the twisting of the key in the lock. The gate creaks open. It was the start of a new day.

-x+x-

The house stinks of tobacco. My uncle stands at the entrance of the cellar. He has a bulging tummy, which jiggles every so often when he walks. He has flabby arms which are decorated by tattoos, running down from his shoulder. He wears a dirty brown singlet and has a crew cut hairstyle. He hands me a long-sleeved jacket as well as a collared shirt. He looks at me with mocking eyes and I wear it, pulling down the long sleeves and button up the shirt that he gives me, knowing that he does not want James to see me having scars that ran down my arms and body.

We walk to the hall, where a table sits in the middle. On the table, was a plate of sausages and ham that were almost charred, Breakfast. It was no doubt clumsily prepared. James sits at the far end of the table waving at me, with his optimistic and cheerful nature. Doesn't he even have a bad day? Does he always have to smile? I thought darkly. It was idiotic. He is smiling away, acting like nothing bad is happening, whereas I'm suffering in this bloody hellhole.

I quickly wolf down breakfast, realizing how famished I was. This is after all the first meal I am given, just because James decides to make a visit. How nice of him. I look around and wasn't surprised when that bear went back to his slumber. He wanted to ignore James's questions, knowing that he was good in his job at detecting liars. I then take my backpack and walk to the bus-stop that was a 5-minute walk from the house, without turning back. He yells goodbye, when I was already outside and I don't do the same. There is no point. He wasn't at all, in the slightest, related to me. I hate him. There was nothing but books in my backpack, because he didn't bother giving me a phone, said it was distracting for my studies. How I wished I had them.

After a few minutes, the bus comes and I cover my ears, wanting so badly _not_ hear that horrible sound again, not wanting to have a flashback. But, it was too late, I imagine mom standing in front of the bus. I scream, screaming out to her to get out from there. Then, I watch as she gets knocked over by the bus. I bury my face on my lap, sobbing again. Why wasn't I fast enough to save her? Why was I so slow? Why? I wail, screaming out her name.

 **Hello everyone. IamMYTH here. I hope you enjoyed this story. Chapter 2 will be coming out soon. Well, most likely. If you enjoyed this story, be sure to favorite and follow!**


End file.
